


Predator Gone Prey

by gaitorbait55



Series: Hunter's Wolf [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Did I Mention Angst?, F/F, Loads of Angst, Torture, hunter!Lexa, hunter!anya, hunter!lincoln, werewolf!blake siblings, werewolf!clarke, werewolf!murphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaitorbait55/pseuds/gaitorbait55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"With her...was the most painful thing you experience..?" Lexa asked softly.</p><p>"Other than not being with you?" Clarke asked, getting a hum in reply. "Transforming...when I did it..it felt worse than when I was in the Blood Rage.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: You're safe (now)

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT okay so I'm just really in love with this au verse and I've had this in my head for a long while tbh. It started out as a mini-one shot but progressed into a few chapters, and I thought "why the hell not?" lol.
> 
> This will be a few chapters, possibly around 5 chapters? Not to sure yet.
> 
> Hope the prologue is okay *hides face behind eyes* didn't know if I should've including that or should have just posted the first chapter or not. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Lexa ran her hand through blonde hair. Her green eyes watched her lover’s side as it rose and fell in time with her breathing. She was glad Clarke was still breathing. Thoughts of the past few weeks raced through her mind.

 

“I can  _ hear  _ you thinking.” Clarke mumbled sleepily against Lexa.

 

“Sorry..” Lexa whispered. Clarke moved her arm to have it wrap around Lexa’s torso.

 

“What’s on your mind?” Clarke asked softly.

 

“Just..these past few weeks…” Lexa said.

 

“Lex…” Clarke sighed.

 

“I know, I know..” Lexa sighed. “I just can’t help but think…” She shook her head slightly. “Can I asked you something..?”

 

“Of course, anything.” Clarke said, rubbing soothing circles on the girl

s side.

 

“What...what hurt the most?” Lexa asked softly, feeling Clarke tighten her grip on her. “When you were there...and all the things that happened...what hurt the most out of everything?”

 

“Besides being apart from you?” Clarke asked softly. Lexa hummed a yes. “Transforming...it hurt a lot more than it’s supposed to.”

 

“What do you mean?” Lexa asked, she wanted to know but wasn’t going to push her.

 

“It..when a wolf transform, there is a brief amount of pain.” Clarke said. “I mean, all your bones are reshaping to take on another form. So there is pain, but it normally only last a few moments, a minute if that. The first time you transform, it hurts the worst, but after doing it so many times you get used to the spin.” Clarke shrugged slightly. “I don’t even feel it anymore.”

 

“But...when she made me transform…” Clarke took in a shaky breathe. Lexa rubbed her hand up and down her back. “It hurt so much worse...It felt like every bone in my body was breaking over and over again...especially as much as she made me transform…” Clarke shuddered, remembering the pain. “That was the most pain I’ve ever felt in my entire life...it felt  _ worse _ than when I was in the Blood Rage…” Clarke squeezed her eyes, her breathing started coming in rapidly.

 

“Hey, shh.” Lexa said softly, pulling her closer to her. “You’re safe now.” She gripped Clarke tightly as she felt hot tears on her shirt. Clarke shook in her arms as the tears bled from her eyes.

 

“It’s over.” Lexa said, rubbing her back. “You’ll never have to experience that pain again.”

  
_ I promise. _


	2. Bear Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke always seems to get into trouble. Luckily for her, Lexa always seems to forgive her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't going to post this until Monday, but then I realized that I might not have been able to because I am going to Europe either tomorrow or Monday so I might not have been able to. I will normally update this story on Mondays. 
> 
> This chapter is a bit short, just under 1K words, but it sets an important clue for the upcoming chapters. Chapters will get longer as the story progresses, so don't worry.
> 
> Enjoy <3

Clarke crept into the apartment as quietly as she could. After shutting the door she tip toed into the kitchen and saw the time on the stove; the numbers blinking a 6:38 am. She sighed. She hoped she got home before Lexa did. Last night had been a full moon, and ever since she and Lexa officially started dating ( ya know, after the whole Lexa finding out she was a werewolf then taking off for a better part of a year) Lexa had quite her wolf hunting team.

 

Well quit wasn’t the right word. Lexa had reformed her ‘hunting team.’ After Clarke’s capture, they rounded up a few more wolves, but this time instead of killing the rogue wolves, they helped them. Lexa’s team got more of an insight of a wolf’s life. The team became more educated and decided that the were done with killing. This didn’t settle well for everyone, though. Nia, one of Lexa’s top hunters, left the team along with a few of her followers. In all honesty, Lexa didn’t mind. She had hated the woman dubbed “Ice Queen” and said a ‘Good riddance’ once she was gone.

 

Since Lexa had started bringing in wolves from around the area, Clarke had the chance to make new friends. Raven had disappeared once the group had let her go; giving Clarke a small growl before taking off. Since then Clarke had only had Lexa, and occasionally Lincoln, as a friend. (Though Lexa may not count because they were dating after all.) But just after two months, a pair of wolf siblings were brought into the base. The two wolves had caused trouble in a neighboring city and were brought in. At first they wouldn’t speak to anyone, not trusting the reformed hunters. But then Clarke had come in and talked to them, calming them down.

 

With Clarke speaking to the, they had learned that the wolves were  Bellamy and Octavia Blake. They were newly transformed wolf pups. (Clarke liked to call the newbie wolves ‘pups.’) After befriending them, Clarke helped them learn to control their transformations and hunger. The three of them became almost inseparable. Lexa was happy that Clarke had finally found another friend, she had known how lonely the blonde was. She never got upset with Clarke for it; she could only imagine what it was like to not have someone to talk to that was from the same species. The three wolves hung out a few times a week while Lexa would be away with work. 

 

Which was where Clarke had been on her full moon run; hanging out with the Blake siblings. She bit her lip as she made it to the bedroom, wincing as she heard and smelt Lexa in the room already. Hopefully she was already asleep. If fate was on her side, she may not be able to avoid a lecture for another few hours.

 

Unfortunately, fate was not on her side this morning.

 

“Clarke.” Lexa voice sounded from the bed, starling Clarke. The blonde banged her shin on the dresser by the door. 

 

“Shit!” Clarke muttered a curse, grimacing slightly. “Uh, hey Lex.” The brunette sat up in bed, turning on the lamp on the nightstand. Once turned on, the light illuminated Lexa’s formed, showing her frown and unpleased expression. 

 

“Why are you  _ just  _ now getting home?” Lexa asked calmly. Clarke gulped, she new whenever Lexa was ‘calm’ that she really wasn’t.

 

“I..uh..okay so Bellamy and Octavia wanted to raid a sheep’s field, but I said no we shouldn’t. So then we went to the forest and found this herd of deer, so that was fun. But I guess bears were pretty common in that area so, I may have stepped in a bear trap-” CLarke rambled.

 

“A bear trap?!” Lexa exclaimed. “Clarke-”

 

“I’m fine, trust me.” Clarke said, lifting her right leg up in the air, her hands holding it up. “See? No damage, I heal fast remember?” She hopped on one foot for balance, spinning in a small circle, until Lexa motioned for her to put the foot down.

 

“Clarke that’s not the point.” Lexa huffed.

 

“I know, I know. But that’s not even where the trouble started.” Clarke muttered.

 

“Trouble?” Lexa asked with a frown.

 

“Oh yeah, I was getting to that.” Clarke said. “Okay so after Bell pride the bear trap off of my leg, we were waiting for it to heal, Octavia was shot at. Soon enough we were all being shot at. At first we thought it was you guys, I mean you bringing in new wolves and all. But soon found out it wasn’t.”

 

“Wait, what forest did you guys go to exactly?” Lexa asked.

 

“Oh you know, the one by uh..North Dakota…” Clarke mumbled sheepishly.

 

“Clarke!” Lexa exclaimed, then rubbed her forehead. “First off that is like four states away! Second, way beyond the Trikru territory. And you wondered if it was my team.”

 

“Well we thought you might have followed me, but we were wrong.” Clarke said, rubbing the back on her head. “It was a different group.”

 

“Are you guys okay?” Lexa asked, looking her up and down.

 

“Oh, yeah. We are, we managed to escape unharmed.” Clarke said, then yawned slightly. “But I am tired…”

 

“C’mere.” Lexa sighed and scooted over, giving Clarke space to lie down. Clarke took her boots and jacket off, before shimming out of her pants. She then hopped into bed and snuggled up against Lexa. Lexa sighed, again, and wrapped her arms around the blonde.

 

“So..how was your night?” Clarke asked, resting her head on the brunette’s chest. 

 

“Not as eventful as yours. We got a wolf just as we were about to call it a night. We’ll talk to him later today.” Lexa said, running her hands through blonde hair.

 

“Mkay.” Clarke mumbled before falling asleep.

  
Lexa watched her lover sleep for a few minutes, before she too fell asleep.


	3. Decoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry didn't update yesterday. School started back up and guess what? I have to finish finals this week!!
> 
> Weird right? I'll explain at the bottom notes; if you wish to know.
> 
> Enjoy <3

“What is your name?”

 

“....”

 

“How old are you?”

 

“...”

 

“When were you turned?”

 

“...”

 

Lexa stood in a corner of the semi large room watching Any interrogate the new wolf they had captured the night before. The rat faced boy was sitting in a chair, hands strapped down by metal cuffs attached to the table in front of him. Anya was sitting across from him, trying to calm her frustration. Anya started to repeat the questions for the 5th time, but the boy only watched her with a bored expression. Finally, Anya snapped.

 

“Listen here you little twat.” Anya growled, leaning over the table. “If you don’t give me answers right now I’ll-”

 

“You’ll what?” The boy asked with a raised eyebrow. “Hit me? Kick me while I’m down? Cut me open? Go ahead do your worst.” He snapped, glaring at the older woman.

 

“Anya.” Lexa said, stepping in when Anya clenched her fists. Anya looked up at the brunette and Lexa inclined her head towards the door. Anya huffed but walked out of the room. Lexa turned to stare at the boy for a few moments, giving him the same blank expression he had given them. The boy held her stare for a few minutes before he gazed down and shifted slightly. Satisfied, Lexa followed her friend out the door.

 

“What are we supposed to do with this one?” Anya asked as soon as the door shut. She had her arms crossed, a ticked off expression played on her face.

 

“Could be worse.” Lexa said with a shrug, referring to the few wolves they had captured that liked to fight back. More than a few injuries had happened because of them.

 

“I suppose.” Anya muttered.

 

“I’ll grab Clarke. Perhaps speaking to another wolf will get him to speak.” Lexa suggested. Anya nodded and stood by the one-way window of the room, watching the boy. Lexa walked down the corridor to the elevator. Once in, she pressed the 1st level and rode the shaft up. She walked out of the elevator and walked to the back side of the building. After turning a few hallways she finally was able to walk outside. She glanced around the ‘backyard court’ of the property, looking to where the fence was visible then to basketball courts. 

 

She walked up to the courts and found Bellamy and Lincoln going at it. Off so the side, Octavia and Clarke stood talking, and watching the boys play.

 

“C’mon Lincoln! Kick his ass!” Octavia hollowered.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be cheering for me?” Bellamy shouted, trying to steal the ball from Lincoln. “We are blood!” Octavia just laughed and continued cheering for Lincoln. Clarke grinned as well before Lexa saw her nose twitch and Clarke’s head snapped towards her. The blonde’s grin grew, if that were possible, and she walked over to the brunette.

 

“Hey.” Clarke said once she was in ear shot.

 

“Hello.” Lexa smiled. Clarke stepped forward to hug the other girl, in which Lexa returned the hug and kissed her hair. “How are you doing?” 

 

“I’m good.” Clarke replied with a smile. “The boys have been going at it for awhile. Lincoln’s winning.”

 

“Not surprising.” Lexa said, then explained when Clarke raised an eyebrow. “Lincoln almost became a professional basketball player a few years back.”

 

“Why didn’t he?” Clarke asked curiously.

 

“Dunno.” Lexa shrugged. They both turned their heads when they heard Octavia.

 

“Just so you know, I play winner.” The younger brunette called out, grinning. “And by the looks of it, it’s not going to be you big brother.” 

 

“Damn you Octavia.” Bellamy said as Lincoln stole the ball from him and scored again. Octavia chuckled and continued to watch them, well, mostly Lincoln.

 

“Does Octavia…” Lexa started to say after watching Octavia practically undress Lincoln (not like he had much clothes on at the moment anyways) with her eyes. 

 

“Like Lincoln?” Clarke asked. “Pretty sure. Kind of the reason why Bellamy challenged Lincoln. He thought he would win and kind of through some intimidation in there.” She chuckled as Lincoln scored again, Bellamy cursing at him. “Not really working out.”

 

“No, it’s not.” Lexa said amused. “Anyways, I came out here to ask you something.”

 

“Sure, anything.” Clarke replied, her focus back onto Lexa.

 

“The wolf we brought in last night,” Lexa said, moving a piece of hair out of Clarke’s face. “he won’t speak to any of us. And I was thinking if he spoke to another wolf he might be more comfortable.”

 

“Ah, alright.” Clarke nodded. “Of course I’ll come speak to him.” 

 

“Alright.” Lexa nodded. She waited while Clarke said goodbye to the Blakes and Lincoln before she lead the blonde werewolf back down to the room with the other wolf.

 

“Hey Anya.” Clarke greeted the grumpy looking blonde.

 

“Sup blondie.” Anya nodded. “Come to speak with greenie over here?” She said, pointing with her thumb to the door. Clarke nodded.

 

“Wish me luck.” Clarke said with a smile before walking up to the door. Lexa grabbed her hand before she did. Clarke gave her a questioning look before Lexa leaned down and kissed her. The kiss lasted for a few moments before Anya’s fake gagging broke them.

 

“Gross, seriously?” Anya said, with a scrunched up face. “There are other people in the room, ya know.”

 

“Just because you aren’t getting any, doesn’t mean I don’t have to.” Lexa said, keeping her eyes on the blonde.

 

“Lex!” Clarke said, her face going red. Anya cackled.

 

“Jeez Lex!” Anya grinned and shook her head. Lexa chuckled as well and nodded towards the door.

 

“Good luck.” Lexa said and opened the door for her. Clarke walked in, glancing around the room before her eyes landing on the dark haired boy. The boy looked at her warily.

 

“You smell of them…” He said. “Why…?”

 

“Because I live with one.” Clarke stated. 

 

“But why?” The boy said cautiously. “They are..hunters. Aren’t you afraid they would kill you in your sleep?”

 

“No.” Clarke shrugged. “Mind if I sit?” She asked, gesturing towards the chair.

 

“I don’t care.” He shrugged. “Not mine.”

 

“My name’s Clarke.” She said once she sat down. The boy looked at her before answering.

 

“Mine is...Murphy.” He said. 

 

“When were you turned?” She asked. His stare then turned into a glare.

 

“If this is another poor attempt in getting information then you can just shove off.” He snarled.

 

“No, no.” Clarke shook her head. “I’m just wanting to know if you are a pup or an adult.”

 

“Pup?” He asked.

 

“It’s what I call those who’ve been recently turned and haven’t controlled their wolf yet.” She shrugged.

 

“Oh…” He looked at the table. “I guess I’m...an adult?” He frowned.

 

“How long have you been a wolf?” She asked.

 

“Bout 5 years now.” He said then sighed. “Look, I’m a good wolf alright? I just want to leave so I can go back”

 

“Go back?” Clarke asked with a frown.

 

“Yes.” He said irritably. “I need to go back and get her.”

 

“Get who?”

 

“My mate.” He growled lightly.

 

“Why?” She asked. “From where?” He stayed quiet for a few minutes. 

 

“..I don’t know the name..” He confessed. “I just remember the place…” She stayed quiet, hoping he would elaborate. He sighed before continuing. “A bit ago me and my mate went out on a fun. We got caught in some traps and they took us to some place. It was like a giant cave, in some mountain, I don’t know. They did shit to us. Now I need to get out of here and go save her.”

 

“What kind of things?”  Clarke asked.

 

“I don’t know.” He snapped. “I can’t remember.” Clarke pursed her lips before she sighed. 

 

“okay...I’ll see what I can do.” She said before getting up and walking out of the room. 

 

“Did you get all that?” Clarke asked once the door was shut. 

 

“Yes.” Lexa nodded, a deep frown on her face. “What he says doesn’t make sense though.”

 

“I know.” Clarke sighed. “But if his mate’s in trouble, and possibly other wolves, we have to help.” She said, worry lacing her tone.

 

“We will, once we get more information.” Anya stated, Lexa agreeing. Clarke bit her lip but nodded. There really wasn’t much they would do anyways.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


“Is that everything you can tell us?” Lexa asked Murphy a few days later. She spent a few days with the wolf boy, getting every detail she could before she could set her plan in motion.

 

“That’s all.” He insisted. “I could show you the place.” He said, pleadingly. “I can lead you to them.”

 

“And how would you do that?” Anya asked from beside Lexa. “You said you can’t remember much.”

 

“I know the scent.” He said. “It’s not something I would ever forget.” Lexa crossed her arms, thinking. Anya glanced at the boy then at her.

 

“It might work.” Anya said after a few moments. “We could go in, take them out and bring the wolves back.”

 

“Please.” Murphy pleaded. “I need to get Emori out of there.” His eyes darted between the two of them. “Look, I might not remember much but I do remember that it’s not a good place. So whatever your decision is, I need to go back. I’ll go back with or without you.”

 

“It would be better if we went with you.” Lexa commented then sighed. “Alright. We’ll leave tonight. Someone will come an get you tonight before we leave.”

 

“Alright...thank you.” Murphy said, breathing a sigh of relief. Lexa gave him a soft looked before walking out of the room with Anya.

 

“Is this wise?” She asked the younger girl.

 

“We won’t have another chance.” Lexa said as they walked. “The only options we have is go with him or let him go on his own and miss the chance of finding the location of whatever it is.”

 

“Not knowing what is it is my point.” Anya said. “We don’t know what we will be facing. It’s dangerous.”

 

“I know.” Lexa said. “We will gather most of the hunters to come with us.”

 

“And who will protect base?” Anya asked. “Not like it really needs protection, but still.”

 

“Clarke, Bellamy, and Octavia will be here. Plus a few guards.” Lexa said. “That should be more than enough.

 

“Sure leave some pups in charge.” Anya snorted.

 

“Clarke trusts them.” Lexa said with a glare. “They are more than capable.” 

 

“Alright, alright.” Anya nodded. “I’ll go start preparing.”

 

____________________________________

 

____________________________________

 

\---[Trikru “Grounder” Base: 12:31am]---

 

“So how long until your girlfriend gets back again?” Octavia said from her possession on of the couch. She was lying across it with her head over the edge, making the world look upside down.

 

“Hopefully before dawn.” Clarke said. She was sitting on another smaller couch, feet tucked up, book in hand. Octavia huffed before looking down at her brother; who was lying on the floor, asleep. His arms were under him, supporting his head. Octavia groaned again, bored.

 

“You’re just upset because Lincoln's not here.” Clarke said, fighting a smile.

 

“Am not.” Octavia huffed back.

 

“Are too.”

 

“Am not.”

 

“Are too.”

 

“Am. Not.”

 

“Are-”

 

“Will you two pleeeeease kindly shut the fuck up.” Bellamy growled lightly from the floor. “Some people are trying to sleep here.”

 

“Sorry Bell.” Both girls said, chuckling. It was quiet for another ten minutes before Octavia's voice broke the silence.

 

“...Okay maybe a little.” She grumbled, but she knew Clarke heard her. Clarke grinned and looked up from her book and opened her mouth to respond when the building shook a little. Bellamy lifted his head in confusion.

 

“Octavia.” He grumbled.

 

“Dude, wasn’t me.” She said back.

 

“Then what was it?” He asked sitting up. Another bang was heard, then rapid gun fire. Then an alarm started to blare around them. All three werewolves jumped up at once, looking at each other with wide eyes.

 

________________________

________________________

 

\---[Outside Target ‘Cave’: 1:32am]---

 

“This is it.” Murphy grumbled once he shifted back into his human form. They stood outside the mouth of a large cave. Lexa, and many of her other team, had on their night gear. With it she was able to see multiple foot prints, wolf and human, on the ground going in and out of the cave.

 

“Looks like it.” Lexa nodded to him. He nodded back then looked back at the cave, looking he wanted to break away and run in already. Lexa didn’t blame him. If it had been Clarke captured, she too would be ready to move out without them. “We’ll get her back.” She said softly, so only he would hear. He glanced over, giving a small nod in return. 

 

“Alright.” Lexa said into her inter com. “I want Ryder, Gustus, Anya, Echo, Indra, and Lincoln in with me in the cave. The rest stay out here. Murphy, you too.” She said, getting a serious of ‘yes heda’ from them. Lexa lead her team into the cave, her gun in position in case they ran into anything. 

 

“It’s too quiet.” Echo said softly as they walked into the cave. Lexa silently agreed. If this was truly the place, shouldn’t there be guards? OR even people? 

 

The farther they moved into the cave, the narrower it got. Up to the point where only about three people could stand shoulder to shoulder. At the end of the cave they found a door. Lexa cautiously moved forward and put her hand on the handle. She looked at her teammates and nodded to them.

 

3…..2....1!

 

Lexa slammed it open and braced herself from her enemies fire...except it never came. Lexa blinked in confusion at the empty room. The only thing in the room were several large cages in the back, a few lab tables and monitors. Spilled liquid was on the floor and where the cages, were there were chains on the ground. Dried blood was on the walls and floor near the cages as well. Murphy pushed himself into the room after the others, whimpering slightly when he didn’t see anything.

 

“There’s nothing here.” Ryder said by the door. 

 

“Obviously.” Murphy snapped, his anger building at not being able to find his mate.

 

“But someone was here.” Lincoln said, stepping over broken glass. “Left in a hurry, it seems.”

 

“No kidding.” Echo grumbled. “Left a huge fucking mess.”

 

“What do we do now?” Murphy asked. “We have to find her.”

 

“I’m sorry Murphy.” Lexa sighed. She felt bad for him, she could only imagine how hard it was for him. “But we can not do anything else until we know where they moved their facility too.”

 

“I can’t just sit here and while they do…” He glanced around. “..do whatever the hell they’ve been doing to her!” He growled.

 

“I know, but we will find her.” Lexa promised. Murphy looked like he was going to argue, but sighed, nodding even though he didn’t like it. 

 

“Alright, let’s move-” Lexa started to say but was cut off by Anya.

 

“Lexa…” Anya said, wide eyed as she stared at a monitor on the wall. 

 

“What?” Lexa asked, frowning as she walked over. What she saw made her freeze.

  
On the screen was a video of two wolves locked in a cage in front of the Trikru building. One werewolf was a light brown and the other a dark brown. Lexa’s heart hammered in her chest, wishing that the two wolves weren’t the Blake siblings she had to be fonde over. But she knew it was them. Both of the siblings were knocked out and tied in the cages. A third cage was set up, four people were behind it pulling something into the cage through the bars. A moment later a blonde werewolf was being dragged into the once empty cage. The door slammed shut and the video zoomed back out. It showed a few feet away… Nia...grinning as she looked at her new prizes. She then looked at the camera, giving it a wink before it cut out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the day before winter break, we had a "school shooting and bomb" threat. Apparently someone was really ticked off and wanted to off the school, still not to sure on what is going on there. They have some one as a suspect atm but it's still unclear. Another school near us also had the same problem. Because of this the last day of finals was cancelled so now that school is back we have to finish those.


	4. Get to Know Your Prisonmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke, Octavia, and Bellamy wake up in cages.
> 
> But they aren't alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed the number of chapters to I have no clue yet becasue at first it was going to be 5 chapters, but then I got writing and realized that it may or may not be more than 5 chapters. I'm not to sure just yet. 
> 
> Also, the characters that are not in The 100 fandom mentioned in here (other than some gaurds) are my OC's! The wolves caged up are my babes :3

“Traitor!” Gustus snarled as he used his gun and shoved Murphy up against the nearest wall. He used his weight to lift the wolf off of the ground.

 

“What the fuck?!” Murphy snarled back, baring his teeth.

 

“You lead us here; you knew!” Echo accused standing a few feet behind Gustus, gun trained on the wolf. She had just watched the boy she was crushing on, Bellamy, and his friends get captured while they were being lead astray by a rogue wolf.

 

“Gustus, Echo, em pleni!” Lexa snapped at her friend, trying to calm everyone down even though she was panicking on the inside.

 

“Let me fucking go!” Murphy snarled. “I didn’t fucking know a thing!”

 

“Lier!” Echo yelled and took a step forward, only to be cut off by Lexa.

 

“Staun daun Echo!!” Lexa roared at the girl. Echo blinked in surprise before taking a step back.

 

“I..I’m sorry Lexa…” Echo said, looking at the ground. “I..”

 

“I know.” Lexa replied softly, because she did know. She was feeling the same as Echo, but she was just handling it better. “Gustus.” She said sternly. It took a moment, but she heard a grunt before the sound of feet landing softly on the ground. She turned back to Murphy and Gustus; both were glaring at each other.

 

“Murphy.” Lexa said calmly, but firmly, as she approached him.

 

“What?” The boy snapped, his glare now directed towards her.

 

“I need to know.” Lexa started. “Did you or did you not know that this would happen?”

 

“No!” Murphy said. “I swear to you I didn’t! They have my mate. I wouldn’t lie about this!” He looked at her, keeping eye contact. He needed them to believe him, but because it was a lie, but because he was desperate to find his loved one.

 

“I believe you.” Lexa said after staring at him for a few moments. She was normally good at detecting between lies and the truth. She had listened hard to the sincerity and desperation in the boy’s tone. She believed her was just trying to find his lost mate. She believed he had nothing to do with this trap.

 

“Thank you.” Murphy said after visibly deflating in relief. Lexa just nodded to him before gripping her gun hard.

 

“We need to move out.” Lexa stated into her com. “We are heading back to base. Now.”

 

_________________________________

 

_________________________________

 

**[-Mt. Weather Facility-]**

 

Clarke groaned as she started to wake up. Her head pounded and she felt weak. Her limbs felt heavy as she tried to move them. 

 

“Ugh..the hell..?” She heard a voice mutter somewhere to her right.

 

“O?” Clarke called out as she turned to her side, sighing in relief as the pain in her body lessened when she did.

 

“The fuck are we Clarke?” Octavia asked, sounding a bit panicked.

 

“What are you-” Clarke started to ask as she opened one eye. After a split second of looking at bars of a cage, she sat up, both eyes wide. “What?!” She exclaimed as she looked around the small cage she was in. The cage was pretty big; she had enough room to stand up and move her legs a bit.

 

“Bellamy?” Octavia called out. Clarke realized that Octavia was also in a cage on her right and right across from them was Bellamy lying in a cage.“Bellamy!” 

 

“Keep it down will ya?” A voice from above starling her. Clarke was so focused on her friends, that she hadn’t realized that they weren’t the only ones here. She looked around and saw rows of cages; some were empty while others were full. There was also a second row on top of the first.

 

“They are waking up in a strange new place, Heidi.” A boy with sandy blonde hair in a cage next to Bellamy’s said. He was lying, curled up on his side, and didn’t bother to open his eyes. His clothes looked torn and raggedy. “Their reactions were predicted.”

 

“So?” The voice, Heidi, huffed. “I don’t want them dammed white coats to come back in here because of all this racket.”

 

“So why don’t you just explain everything to them dear sister?” The boy said to Heidi.

 

“Why me?” Heidi asked. “Why not you?”

 

“Because I’m not the one complaining.” The boy huffed before opening his eyes, revealing a teal color. He glared at the spot above Clarke’s cage, presumably where his sister was. Clarke glanced at Octavia, finding her glancing back at her with a ‘the fuck’ face. Clarke only shrugged. They turned back to the boy when they hurt a huff.

 

“Fine.” The boy said before sitting up, his hair ruffling slightly. “I apologize for my numbnut of a twin-”

 

“At least I don’t have numb nuts.” Heidi muttered, but with their sensitive hearing they all heard. The boy just rolled his eyes before continuing.

 

“Anyways, I’m Jax.” He said, offering a small smile. “And the rude one up there is Heidi.”

 

“I’m Clarke.” Clarke told him. “And this is Octavia, and her brother Bellamy.” She said, pointing to each Blake. “What is this place?”

 

“No one really knows…” Jax said with a tight frown. “But...whatever this place is..it’s not good.”

 

“Not good?” A new voice spoke up. clarke snapped her head to her left; where a girl, about her age, was lying on her back and her feet in the air up against the bars. She had thick, curly, wild hair, wild amber eyes and her clothes were also cut up and loose. “This place is shitty. Don’t sugar coat it Jaxie. It’ll only be worse when it’s their time.”

 

“Our time?” Octavia asked, a hint of fear in her voice, even though she tried not to show it. Jax sighed.

 

“Thanks Max.” Jax muttered with a shake of his head.

 

“What?” Max said with a shrug. “Just saying the truth.” Jax opened his mouth to reply but was cut off.

 

“Shh!” A new voice said from on top of Bellamy’s; a boy with a short mohawk of brown hair and wide blue eyes. “They’re coming back!” Clarke frowned and opened her mouth to ask who was coming back, but the doors at the end of the cages opened. Clarke couldn't see from her spot, but whoever it was that was walking it, was dragging something. Clarke widened her eyes as the people came into view.

 

Two men with guard suits walked in dragging an unconscious boy behind them. The boy had on no shirt, but bandages wrapped around his torso. His jeans were ripped and he didn’t have shoes. There was wrapping around his eyes and he had jet black hair with small red and white stripes in them. The men pulled the boy over and dumped him into the empty cage next to Bellamy’s.

 

The guards then stood up and looked around the cages. Clarke watched as Jax and Max shrank as far back in their cages as they could, watching the guards warily. The guards glanced around once more before making their way out of the room. The wolves all let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Spike?” A voice spoke up, from a cage on top of the boy who was dragged in, in a small voice. “Spike? You okay?”

 

“Fucking peachy.” The boy underneath him groaned as he shifted. “Fucking hell”

 

“What they do to you?” Max asked Spike.

 

“Same thing as they always do.” Spike said. “Run their fucked up tests.”

 

__________________________

__________________________

 

**[-Trikru “Grounders” Base-]**

 

“How did this happen?” Lexa growled, slamming her hands on the table. Around the table stood her teammates and a few guards that had stayed at the base.

 

“We-we’re not to sure.” One guard, Alby, said. “It was quiet. There were guards posted like you asked. There were people watching the monitors and cameras but…”

 

“It happens out of nowhere.” Cameran, the other guard, said. “One moment everything was going smoothly, the next the alarms start blaring and the monitors read that there were several unidentified people in the building. We didn’t have time to react because of the bomb.” Alby nodded in confirmation to his fellow guard.

 

“How is that possible?” Indra asked with a frown. “The only way to get inside the building and past the security system is-”

 

“Is if you already know how to beat the system, or know the systems codes.” Lexa stated, her grip on the table tightened. “We have a traitor amongst us.” She growled out. “Find him, and bring him to me.”

 

________________________

________________________

 

**[-Mt. Weather Facility-]**

 

“Tests?” Clarke asked carefully. She looked around at the other wolves, seeing them nod slightly and grimacing.

 

“What kind of tests?” Octavia asked.

 

“They run between how fast you can run to how fast you can heal.” Spike answered. He had his back to the door of his cage. 

 

“Is that…” Octavia wanted to ask about his eyes but didn’t know how.

 

“Yep.” Spike answered, already figuring. “They stabbed both my eyes and are waiting for them to heal.” He said and spat out the side of his cage. “Hurts like hell that’s for sure.”

 

“Holy fuck dude.” Mohawk boy said. “What happened to Violet?” He asked softly.

 

“.....she…” Spike started, pausing before shaking his head sadly. “They..they killed her.. They had her on the table next to mind...they had already stabbed my eyes so I couldn’t see what they were doing but...I could hear her screams...then they stopped.” He shrugged lightly. It was silent in the room again before sniffling could be heard from the cage above Max’s.

 

“I..I wanna go home.” A child like voice sniffled.

 

“Hey, hey.” Mohawk boy said soothingly. “We will. We’ll get out soon.” 

 

“I w-want mama.” The girl’s voice cried softly.

 

“You’ll see her again.” Max said, standing up. She reached her hand up through the bars towards the cage above her’s. “Here, take my hand Ashley.”

 

“Everything is going to be okay.” Jax said softly, but Clarke could see he didn’t believe his own words.

 

_____________________

_____________________

 

The doors opened and shut once more, but this time it was a woman in a guard suit with packages of meat. She tossed one into each cage before leaving.

 

“Thank god some foor.” Max said before diving into her meat. Octavia sniffed it before taking a bite.

 

“Ew, fuck.” Octavia spat it out. “This is not what fucking meat tastes like.” She said, disgusted.

 

“Who gives a flying fuck.” Mohawk, who they learned was Falcon, muttered through a mouthful. “It’s food.”

 

“He’s right.” Spike said from his seated position in his cage, eating his packaged meat. “They only feed you once again. So you better eat.”

 

Octavia grumbled but ate the food anyways. Clarke scrunched up her nose as she started to eat as well. Clarke had to physically control the urge not to gag on the horrid meat. Halfway through the food, both girls snapped their heads towards Bellamy’s cage as they heard him groaning.

 

“What the…” He mumbled as he got to his knees. “Octavia? Clarke?” 

 

“Bell!” Octavia replied. “Are you okay?”

 

“My head feels like I’ve been hit by a sledge but other than that…” He said, looking around his cage with a confused expression.

 

“Well that’s probably because you got hit by one of the guard’s guns.” Max said from her position.

 

“What?” Bellamy grimaced as he put his hand to his head, feeling dried blood on his head. “Where are we?” He asked. “Who are you?”

 

“Name’s Max.” The girl said and finished her food, throwing the wrapper out of the cage. “Up above me is Ashley, the rude one is Heidi-”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Her twin is the one beside you, Jax-”

 

“Hello.”

 

“Spike is right there-” The boy grunted before taking another bite of his food. “-above you is Falcon-” A hand waved in front of Bellamy’s cage. “The one next to his is Caleb.”

 

“Hi.” The boy said to him. 

 

“Uh….” Bellamy looked around at everyone. “I’m so confused.” His stomach rumbled. “And hungry.”

 

“Eat the food them.” Jax said. 

 

“Tastes like shit though, but it’s the only thing till tomorrow.” Falcon warned him. Bellamy sniffed it before taking a bite. 

  
“Holy-” He gagged slightly but swallowed. “So...what is this place?” 


	5. Almost Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late posting. Life is a bitch atm :(
> 
> A lot of dialogue in this tbh, but I felt like it was needed.

**[-Trikru “Grounder” Base-]**

 

“Heda.” Echo said as she walked up to were Lexa was standing, watching over her teammates work.

 

“Report.” Lexa growled out.

 

“The main security detail that was on duty tonight was Ontari, Wes, Jinx, and Roan.” Echo said, looking up from the paperwork in her hands. “Other than that, the only other people were some guards. But none of them would have had access to the cameras or larger passcodes.” Lexa pursed her lips as she thought it over. A thought ran through her mind.

 

“You were close to Nia when you first came here, correct?” Lexa asked.

 

“Yes, at first.” Echo said with a nod. “But after seeing her methods and her leaving, I chose not to follow.” Lexa nodded at this.

 

“Who was in Nia’s inner circle when she was here?” The brunette asked, not needing to clarify on what she meant.

 

“I would say..Quint, Noah, Roan, and me.” Echo said with a frown. She looked up and her breath hitched slightly as she saw Lexa’s murderous gaze.

 

“Bring me Roan.” 

 

**[-Mt. Weather Facility-]**

 

“So how do we get out?” Bellamy asked after things were explained to him.

 

“We don’t.” Spike said, his back still turned towards the rest of them.

 

“There has to be a way out.” Clarke argued. 

 

“Don’t you think we’ve tried?” Spike growled slightly.

 

“Spike.” Caleb said, both in warning and calmingly. The boy just grunted back.

 

“Hate to be a bummer,” Max said after a few tense moments. “But..Spike’s right.. there is no way out. We’ve tried so many times. And..we’ve already lost a lot.”

 

“What do you mean?” Clarke asked after a moment, mentally preparing herself for the answer.

 

“There were three more of us.” Falcon said, looking at the wall. “Talon, my brother, AJ, and Blaze.”

 

“What happened?” Clarke asked softly.

 

“We were almost free.” Falcon shrugged.

 

“Almost?” Spike piped up again. “Almost is the term you use if we had stood a chance. We never did.” Octavia, Bellamy, and Clarke looked at him with confused faces.

 

“When Heidi and I first came here,” Jax started to explain. “Spike, Talon, AJ, Blaze, Caleb, Max, and Spike were already here. They had made a plan to escape and told us soon after we got here. The plan was a good one. Like all plans, we calculated. We made sure the plan was flawless.”

 

“It was.” Max interrupted. “Until we realised we were duped.”

 

“Turned out the people here, the ones who had captured us, had been watching us the entire time. They knew about the plan. They let us believe we were going to escape..” Jax continued, he paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. “We had almost made it to the door when...they shot at us. At first, they seemed like normal bullets. So we continued. But it wasn’t  but a few moments later when two of our own dropped dead that we found out they weren’t.”

 

“What were they?” Octavia asked. 

 

“I have no idea…” Jax said with a frown. “Caleb?”

 

“The inside of the bullets were a type of acid based liquid. The liquid was encased in pure silver.” Caleb said. 

 

“How are they able to that?” Bellamy asked.

 

“Not to sure.” Caleb answered. “I’d have to get out and study it back at my lab. But they would have had to create their own acid or silver so that the acid, whatever acid they used, wouldn’t melt through the casing to easily.”

 

“So..what happened next?” 

 

“We retreated.” Jax stated simply. “We were rounded up again and through back into cages. There was nothing we could do.”

 

“Wait,” Octavia said with a frown. “You said two dropped, but you said earlier that three died.”

 

“Ah...yes..” Jax said softly. He opened his mouth to speak, but Spike beat him to it.

 

“Blaze died in my arms as she choked on her own blood.” Spike said through gritted teeth. “They had shot six bullets into her as she tried to save me. I had gotten shot already.” He said and turned his body towards them slightly as he pointed to the spot, on his side that was covered in bandages, where he was shot. They couldn’t really see much, since it was covered, but up closer to where his arm meant his torso, they could see the edges of what looked like burn marks. Clarke and Octavia gasped in shock, Bellamy just looked at him with wild eyes.

 

“Holy fuck.” Octavia said, voice quivering. “We really need to get the fuck out of here.”

 

“We will.” Bellamy said, trying to sooth his sister. “I won’t let them harm either of you.” He started, talking to both Clarke and Octavia.

 

“We’ll see how long that lasts.” Heidi says. “Because they’re coming back.” 

 

Not two minutes later the doors opened again.

 

**[-Trikru “Grounders” Base-]**

 

“ _ Heda _ .” Roan said after he was shoved into a seat. Lexa stared at him impassively, green eyes boring into him. Roan glanced around the room, seeing they were in one of the wolf interrogation rooms. His eyes roamed over the others in the room as well. Indra, Gustus, and Echo were all standing at different corners of the room. Anya stood next to Lexa, flexing her jaw slightly.

 

“Roan.” Lexa said back. “Do you know why I’ve asked you here?”

 

“I have a clue.” He said with a smirk. “And I’ll let you know right now that yes; I did help Nia into here.”

 

“Why?” Lexa growled out, trying to calm her anger.

 

“Why do you think?” He said, leaning back in his chair to get more comfortable. Gustus’ grip on his gun tightened slightly as the man moved. He was ready to move and shoot at a moment's notice. 

 

Lexa stared at Roan, waiting for him to answer.

 

“You and Nia are like black and white.” Roan said nonchalantly, picking at sometime on his boot. “You can guess who’s who.”

 

“Answer now  _ ripa _ .” Indra growled, taking a step forward. Lexa raised a hand to her, telling her to stand down. 

“Settle down now puppy.” Roan said to Indra with a vicious smirk. “Wouldn’t want to upset your master.” Indra growled at him but didn’t take a step forward.

 

“I follow my queen’s orders.” Roan shrugged after a moment of taunting the woman.

 

“That is not an answer.” Lexa said through gritted teeth.

 

“What can I say?” Roan said with a raised eyebrow. “She hated the way you ran things here. Everyone who left with her did, me included.” He shrugged again.

 

“Where are they now?” Anya asked. Roan laughed, shaking his head.

 

“You don’t know?” He grinned. “With the way you used to run things here, it’s obvious.”

 

“If we knew, you would have been dead the minute we realized it was you.” Anya snapped. Instead of replying, Roan looked over to where Echo was.

 

“You know, she had a special place for you.” He said to her.  “To bad you’ll have to die with the rest of them.” Echo stiffened before glaring at him. Gustus went and stood in front of her, blocking his view of her.

 

“Answer the damned question.” Lexa snapped at him.

 

“You were so close.” Roan said with a shrug, grin on his face. “You had them right under your nose the entire time and still couldn’t see them.”

 

Lexa glared at him before taking a step forward and punching him across the face.

 

“Tell me where they are!” She growled as she picked him up slightly by his shirt.

 

“Can’t do that.” He said, spitting out blood. “But here’s this. There’s still someone in the building who can help you.” He grinned, blood dripping from his mouth. “Just use your nose. Or some else’s.” He said before head butting Lexa. Lexa stumbled backwards, holding her nose. Anya grabbed her, steadying her, as Gustus went to grab him along with Indra. 

 

Roan backed up away from them, grabbing something from his pocket. He popped it into his mouth and bit down, right before Gustus could stop him. Gustus held Roan against him, receiving no fight from the other man.

 

“Tell the Queen I said hi when you see her.” He said, looking Lexa straight in the eye before his own eyes rolled to the back of his head and he slumped forward. Dead.

 

**[-Mt. Weather Facility-]**

“You, up.” The guard said once he stopped in front of Spike’s cage. But instead of Spike, they were pointing to Caleb.

 

“Wha-what?” Caleb said, his voice shaking as he scooted as far back into the cage as he could. the guards grabbed him and started to pull him out.

 

“Caleb?!” spike called out. “No!” He rammed his body into his cage. “Stop!”

 

“Hey!” One guard yelled at Spike. “Knock it off!” 

 

“Spike!” Caleb yelled, tears running down his face as the guard got him down from his cage.

 

The guards started dragging him towards the door, but right as they past Bellamy’s cage, Bellamy reached out and grabbed a guard and pulled him close. He rammed the guard’s head against the bars, knocking him out. 

 

“Hey!” The other guard yelled out before tasing Bellamy. Bellamy groaned and slumped forward against the bars.

 

“Bell!” Octavia yelled.

 

“I need back up.” The one guard said into his radio. A moment later two more guards came into the room. “Get this one-” He pointed to Caleb. “back into it’s cage. Then grab this one.” He said, pointing to Bellamy.

 

“No!” Octavia cried. The guards ignored her. They put Caleb back and grabbed Bellamy, heaving him out of the room.

 

**[-Trikru “Grounder” Base-]**

 

“Right under our noses…” Lexa muttered to herself, rubbing her face with her hand. She sat in the room where Roan had died, staring at the spot where the man’s body had fallen, hoping for answers. The others had left to take care of the body. Anya had stayed back, but Lexa and sent her with her, claiming she needed a moment alone.

 

“Use your own nose..” Lexa repeated the words Roan had said. She had sat there for over twenty minutes, repeating the words. “Or someone else’s…” She sighed. “What am I missing?” She got up and started pacing, still repeating the words in her head. After a few more minutes she stopped, remembering something else he had said.

 

“The way we used to run things here.” She muttered, her eyes widening. She then rushed out the door and up towards the upper levels.

 

“Lexa?” Anya asked as she saw her rush by.

 

“Get me Murphy and bring him to the lab.” She said. Anya gave her a confused look before nodding.

 

“I hope to any god out there that I’m right.” Lexa muttered to herself as she made her way towards the lab.

 

**[-Mt. Weather Facility-]**

 

“We have to do something Clarke!” Octavia said, pacing in the small area of her cage.

 

“I know, O.” Clarke said, watching with worried eyes at her friend. 

 

“Told you this would happen.” Heidi said, making a tsking sound. “They never want to listen.”

 

“Not helping.” Jax snapped at his sister before either Clarke or Octavia could.

 

“We need to get out.” Octavia muttered again. “How come we can’t transform?” She asked irritably.

 

“They inject us with some weird red serum.” Falcon answered. “Not to sure what it does exactly.”

 

“It stopped us from changing.” Caleb said, after he had stopped crying. “It does something else, but I can’t remember what.”

 

“Fucking great.” Octavia growled before moving towards the bars. She tried bending them to no avail. “What the flying fuck!?”

 

“They are more than likely made from Tungsten metal.” Caleb said to her, all eyes were on him. “it’s the strongest metal, well pure metal, on earth.”

 

“Damn, must have cost a fortune to get that stuff.” Falcon muttered.

 

“Can we please just get back to the point!” Octavia snapped.

 

“Octavia.” Clarke warned. The younger Blake whined slightly but sat down.

 

“I have an idea.” Clarke said after a moment. “Octavia, do you have a hair pin?”

 

“Yeah...why?” Octavia asked, handing it over.

 

“Please, don’t tell me you’re going to try that trick.” Max asked. “It only works in the movies.”

 

“Good thing I’ve practised a shit ton.” Clarke grunted as she started picking at the lock on her cage. It took a few minutes, but she managed to get it undone. “Ha!” She grinned as she stepped out.

 

“Well.” Mexa clicked her tongue. “Didn’t think it would but; sweet.” She shrugged.

 

“Awesome.” Falcon grinned. “Now hurry up before-”

 

**[-Trikru “Grounder” Base-]**

 

“So I’m not in trouble?” Murphy asked, shifting on his feet. He glanced around at the rest of the group suspiciously.

 

“So, far from that.” Lexa said. “Ontari is just going to scan you real fast.” She nodded to the girl holding a type of device. The girl stepped closer.

 

“Woah, woah.” Murphy said, holding his hands up. “Why? What is it?”

 

“Lexa what’s going on?” Echo asked with a frown.

 

“Roan said something about how our methods were before we changed.” Lexa said, looking at the device in Ontari’s hands. “Do you remember what we used to do with the wolves we thought ran in packs?” She asked her group.

 

“We would chip them and track them to the others.” Lincoln after a moment of thought, his eyes brightened. 

 

“Exactly.” Lexa smiled. “All we are doing to do is check if their is a chip.” She nodded to the wolf boy. Murphy looked at the device before grumbling and nodded. Ontari started scanning it. The group was silent, waiting to hear the deep that would confirm it.

 

It wasn’t until they got to the bottom of Murphy’s back, that a deep sounded.  Lexa released the breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

 

“Echo, get Wick.” Echo nodded and called him. It only took a few minutes for him to arrive.

 

“What’s up Commander?” He asked, looking around.

 

“Can you get find the coordinates of the where the microchip[ has been in the last three days?” She asked straight away.

 

“Yeah, sure can.” He said before getting the device from Ontari. “Just give me a few minutes.” He said and hooked it up to a computer. After a good ten minutes he spoke up again.

 

“There have been four places where it’s stopped for long periods of time.” Wick said. Most recent is here. Then the place you all went to last night. A spot in between, probably where he rested then….hang on.” He squinted at the screen.

 

“What?” Lexa asked.

 

“The other spot is….is underground...near the spot where you were last night. But on the other side.” He frowned. “Give me some time and I can see exactly what we are dealing with via satellite.” She nodded to him.

 

“So what now?” Anya asked once Lexa turned back to her.

 

“We wait for him to finish.” She replied. “Then we plan and hope we get there before-”

 

**[-Mt. Weather Facility-]**

 

“-it’s too late!” Falcon managed to finish saying before the doors opened. Everyone in the room froze as a woman, along with two others, walked into the room.

 

“Well, well, well.” The woman smirked. “If it isn’t Clarke Griffin. Always knew you were a bright one.” She nodded to the guards and in a split second, they had Clarke restrained. Clarke huffed and fought struggled as they dragged her out of the room, Octavia’s cries being heard behind her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is when it really starts....


	6. Uncontrolled Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hate Mt Weather Crew.
> 
> More people added ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to come out...things at my home have not been going to well. Well, they haven't for a while now, but for the last few weeks I've been dealing with really bad depression. And it doesn't help that my mom thinks I'd going through a 'moody teenage phase' so she just hits me upside the head and tells me to "get my shit together."  
> So yeah...again, sorry this took longer than normal. The next one won't take as long, I promise.

**[-Mt. Weather Facility-]**

 

Clarke struggled as she was dragged down two different hallways. She looked around at her surroundings, trying to come up with a way out. She looked at the woman in front of her. Something about her seem familiar, too familiar. But she just couldn’t place where she’s seen her. 

 

The woman leading the guards paused outside a door when a fingerprint scanner. The woman placed her hand on it and the door opened. She glanced back at the glaring blonde with a smirk before the guards dragged Clarke the rest of the ray inside. Clarke’s eyes widened as she took in the room.

 

The room was large, two tables with straps attached to them sat in the middle of the room, with a few feet in between them. Medical equipment and monitors were placed around the room. On the far side was a table filled with different drills, scalpels, and different syringes. It looked like one of thoses mad scientist rooms from the movies. As she looked around, she realized one thing. Bellamy was not in the room.

 

“What did you do with my friend?” Clarke demanded, glaring at the woman.

 

“Who?” She asked, looked at the blonde with smirk. “Oh you mean tall, dark, and handsome? He’s in our other room, but don’t worry about him. Right now you should be worrying about you right now.”

 

“What do you want from us?” Clarke asked, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

 

“Hmm, wouldn’t you like to know.” She answered as she walked over to the table with tools. “Strap her in boys.” The guards grunted in reply before practically picking up Clarke. The blonde struggled even more as the guards maneuvered her towards the table on the left side of the room. It took a few minutes, a few punches were needed from the guards, but they managed to strap the blonde in. 

 

Clarke tried to move her body against the restraints. They had straps over her arms, wrists, legs, ankles, neck, and stomach.  _ Really fucking prepared.  _ Clarke growled mentally to herself.

 

“No need to hurt yourself any further Clarke.” The woman said as she walked over with a syringe filled with dark red liquid. 

 

“How do you know my name?” Clarke said, failing to hide her surprise in her voice.

 

“Oh, how rude of me.” The woman smiled sickly. “Let me introduce myself. Though I’m surprised you don’t remember me. I’m Nia, or better known as the Ice Queen.” Clarke’s eyes widened as Nia told her this. 

 

“You...you used to work with Lexa.” Clarke said, her throat closing up as she spoke. “Why are you doing this?”

 

“Some call it petty revenge.” Nia said as she wiped the outside of the syringe with her sleeve. “But whatever the name, it’s revenge.” She shrugged and stepped closer with the object. She was so close, Clarke could practically feel her body heat. The blonde tried to shrink away from the needle in Nia’s hands.

 

“Like I said, no use in trying.” Nia chuckled darkly. “You're stuck here.”

 

“What is that?” Clarke managed to say, eyes locked on the syringe.

 

“This?” Nia thrust the it closer, making Clarke flinch, in turn making Nia chuckle. “This my dear, is an extra dose of what we gave each of you earlier.” Clarke frowned slightly, not remembering when they have given her anything. “When you first came in dear,” Nia continued after seeing the girl’s face. “Each of you were given a small dose of this, but only so your sense would be dulled and you wouldn’t be able to transform. But, a much larger dose of this..will do wonders for me in the very, very near future.” 

 

“S-stay back!” Clarke tried to inch back, but couldn’t as much as she tried. Nia just grinned as she watched the girl struggled before surging forward and placing the needle inside Clarke’s neck.

 

“I will admit; only a little of this in your system hurts. But the more you have,” Nia said as she injected the blonde. “The more it hurts. And this...this is three times the dosage you were given.” She grinned as she stepped back and watched the girl start to convulse. “So this, is going to hurt a lot.”

 

Clarke squeezed her eyes as pain coursed through her body, starting from the neck down. It felt like fire was making it’s way through her body. She cried out as the pain worsened every second. Her back arched, limbs tightened, fists clenching. She screamed out after a whole minute had past, before the pain became too much and she passed out.

 

“Excellent.” Nia grinned as she saw Clarke slump over. “Now the fun begins.”

 

**[-Trikru “Grounder” Base-]**

 

“Does everyone know their parts?” Lexa asked the group around her, her eyes on blueprints.

 

“Sha heda.” Several murmurs were heard. Lexa nodded to them.

 

“Good. We leave in four hours.” Lexa said, looking up. “Be prepared by then.” She watched the group file out, all except Anya.

 

“You really think this plan will work?” Anya asked as she stepped closer to the brunette who had turned her attention back to the blueprints on the table. Wick had managed to break into the facility, Mt. Weather apparently, and snagged the blueprints to it. They had gone over it four times before coming up with a plan.

 

“It has too.” Lexa muttered. “If it doesn’t…” She sighed and shook her head. “I can’t loose her Anya.”

 

“I know.” Anya murmured, hugging the shorter girl softly. “It’s a good plan. I just think we might need a little more help.”

 

“What do you mean?” Lexa asked with a frown, looking at her old mentor.

 

“I mean, we already have one werewolf.” Anya said, looking down at the blueprints. “We might need an extra one or two, or three..”

 

“Why do I have the feeling you’ve already got this figured out and this isn’t a question, it’s a statement?” Lexa asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. Anya just grinned at her before whistling. The door opened and three people walked in. Lexa’s eyes widened as she saw who it was.

 

“You know, you don’t need to whistle at us.” Raven grumbled, mock glaring at Anya, “We’re wolves, not dogs.”

 

“Anya.” Lexa half asked, half demanded.

 

“Relax.” anya said, going over to stand with Raven. “She’s alright now. Took a while but she finally cooled off enough to talk to.” Anya wrapped her arm around the other brunette’s waist. Lexa raised an eyebrow at the display, wondering when Anya had had the time for that. Lexa sighed and shook her head. She would worry about that later.

 

“Alright. Then who are they?” Lexa asked, indicating towards the other two boys.

 

“Ah these two.” Raven said with a grin and grabbed each by the back of their shirts, pushing them forward. “This is Monty,” she said looking at the smaller Asian boy. “And this dimwit is Jasper.” She then looked at the other boy with snow goggles on the top of his head.

 

“Wolves I presume?” Lexa asked, already knowing the answer.

 

“Damn straight.” Raven grinned. “Well, as straight as they can be anyways. Don’t be shy boys, say hi. She won’t bite. Unless you're Clarke anyways.” Anya chuckled at that. Lexa glared at her.

 

“Hi.” Jasper said with a goofy smile. “Heard you needed help, hopefully we’ll be able to.” Monty nodded. 

 

“Do you have any other specialties other than being a werewolf?” Lexa asked, eyeing the two.

 

“Jasper is a chemical nerd. I’m more technology.” Monty answered.

 

“Like Wick.” Raven commented.

 

“Wick’s here?” Monty asked, turning to her. “You never told me that.” Raven just shrugged.

 

“You know him?” Lexa asked curiously.

 

“Him and Monty go way back.” Raven answered. “They’ve got a semi complicate history. but good friends.” Lexa nodded at this.

 

“Alright, since you three will obviously be joining us, might as well get you informed with the plan.” She said and walked towards the table again. She then began retelling the plan to each of them, making sure they each had a part.

 

**[-Mt. Weather Facility-]**

**-[Lab Area]**

 

Clarke woke with a groan, blinking blue eyes open. She shut them as bright light burned for a moment before her eyes adjusted. She tried to move her arms, but they felt like lead.

 

“Ah, good you’re up.” A woman’s voice said from her right. Clarke sluggishly turned her head towards the voice, her head still a bit foggy. There stood a dark skinned woman in a lab coat, holding a clipboard. Clarke groaned in reply.

 

“I see the aftereffects of the injection is still running it’s course.” The woman commented with a smirk. “This is good.”

 

“How long until she’s ready for commands, Tsing?” Nia’s voice chimed in. Clarke whipped her head towards Nia’s voice, a little to0 fast. Clarke groaned as her hurt pounded once more. 

 

“She’s actually ready now.” The woman, Tsing, replied; still looking at the charts. “The dosage you gave her was much more than she actually needed. I mean, if this was one of the slow processes then we would have given her  a third of what you gave her; but I’m assuming you wanted this one done fast?” 

 

“Mhhm.” Nia replied, looking down at Clarke as she stepped closer. Nia moved her hand closer to Clarke’s face, making the blonde flinch, before Nia’s hand connected gently with her cheek. Clarke felt the woman’s thumb caress the side of her face. She grit her teeth, wanting nothing more than to bite the woman’s hands off. A small growl started to make it’s way through Clarke’s chest. Nia looked down at her and grinned, running her thumb across Clarke’s lips before patting her cheek gently.

 

“You won’t be growling at me for long.” Nia told her, chuckling. Clarke stared at her warily. What did she mean by that? 

 

“Shall we proceed with the tests then?” Tsing asked after a few moments of watching them. “To make sure she really is ready for your plans.”

 

“I think we shall.” Nia said, taking a few steps back. “Unstrap her.” She told a two guards to do. Once they were done they stepped back, but stayed close to the two woman and had their hands on their weapons just in case. 

 

As soon as they were far enough away, Clarke sprang up and rolled off of the table. She crouched down, baring her teeth at the four others in the room. Her eyes narrowed, darting around the room to try and find an exit. Nia grinned at the girl before stepping forward. Clarke growled loudly at her.

 

“Stop.” Nia commanded. Clarke’s growl faltered for a moment, before continuing. “I said enough.” Her growl stopped all together. Clarke’s eyes widened at the Ice Queen. For some reason her body was betraying her and listen to the vile woman.

 

“Good.” Nia said, taking another step back. “Now, on your knees.” Clarke bared her teeth again, trying to fight the urge to follow the command. “I said; on your knees.” Nia barked out again. Clarke fought back a whimper, sweat building up and dripping down her forehead. Her brain was telling her no! While her body was saying yes!  _ What the hell is happening to me!? _ She thought as she slid down to her knees.

 

“Excellent.” Tsing spoke up, grinning. “I say this test was a success.” 

 

“Indeed.” Nia said and walked up to Clarke. She crouched down and lifted her hand up, moving some of Clarke’s hair out of her face. Clarke growled warningly. Nia tsked her before tugging on her hair sharply, signaling her to be quiet. The blonde werewolf whimpered in returned, lowering her head even more. Nia’s head snapped up as the doors to the lab opened.

 

“And how is this subject doing to day?” Cage Wallace asked as he walked, more like strutted, into the room. “I see another success?” He grinned, looking down at Clarke.

 

“Just about.” Nia replied, standing up. “Just one more will do.”

 

“And what’s that?” Cage asked with a frown. Nia just grinned.

 

“Clarke.” She said. “Transform.” Clarke whimpered as she felt her body shake. She felt like her limbs were on fire. She could hear her own bones crack and break and she started to transform. She cried out at the pain, tears blurring her vision.  _ What the hell?! _ She clenched her eyes shut.  _ Transforming has never been this painful before! _ She screamed and fell to her side as she felt herself transform more. Her teeth ached as her k9’s set in. Her hands left like they were smashed and put back together. Her limbs felt like they were grinded and stretched. She rolled onto her back, thrashing and writhing in pain. Finally, after several long minutes, she felt herself finish transforming. Where her human form was, a big blonde wolf laid on it’s side, panting like crazy to get her breath back. She whimpered as the pain slowly faded into arsh throbs.

 

“Clarke, up.” Nia ordered. Clarke groaned loudly, her body felt weak and abused. She didn’t feel like getting up. “Now Clarke.” Nia snapped once more. She whimpered as, once again, her body betrayed her and she got up; standing on shaky paws. Watery blue eyes looking at the three people standing in glee at her pain.

 

“Now Clarke.” Nia said. “Change back.” Clarke gasped as her body started shifting back. All at once the pain returned, but worse. She screamed again as she felt like she was being torn in two. When it was over, she slumped onto the floor, tearings running down her face.

 

“I say this test was successful.” Tsing grinned, writing down some things on the clipboard.

 

“A success indeed.” Nia murmured, watching the blonde struggle to get her breath back. Cage nodded his approval before walking over to Tsing to speak to her. Nia tilted her head towards the blonde before walking over; kneeling on the ground next to her. Blue eyes looked up at her; and if Clarke had had the strength, then she would be dead by now.

 

“You did good my dear.” Nie murmured softly, running a hand through sweat blonde hair. “You probably miss Lexa, don’t you?” Clarke whimpered slightly in response. “Don’t worry dear. You’ll see her soon enough.” She grinned before getting up and walking over to the other two in the room. Clarke watched her leave before her vision blurred once more and darkness took over.


	7. Author's Note

Sorry, not an actual chapter, BUT

I'll be posting the next one within the next day or two (almost done writing it) there is one or two more chapters, I think, before this part of the series is over. 

ANYWAYS what I wanted to tell you all, I made a tumblr account for my The 100 (cats) fanart. There isn't much posted now, going to uploading a few more drawings later tonight. (I had like a whole stack done lol and I'm still drawing more characters) The tumblr is:

the-100-cats

SO, if you're interested in seeing some characters as cats (sounds weird, I know) then go there please. I'd like to say I'm a decent artist, but you can judge them and let me know? And I'm sorry if they pictures arn't great quality. I've got a shitty phone (my friend gave it to me since I'm still grounded) and it doesn't have the best pictures, but it's the only way for me to uploading them and shit. So...yeah...

Again, new chapter is going to be here shortly. And please check out my tumblr? Thanks!

Have a great day <3


	8. Rogue Wolves (or are they?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and her team get closer to their destination, but end up running into a bit of trouble.
> 
> Nia's the "Ice Bitch" for a reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a bit longer, again. Life keeps getting in the way. I'm excited for this chapter tbh. I was writing this and sadly it didn't end where I wanted it to, but if it had then it was going to be like a whole nother chapter or two lol. Soo...maybe one or two chapters left! But don't worry! I still have a few more ideas for this series. So there will be more stories and stuff. :)

**[-Mt. Weather Facility-]**

**-[Lab]-**

 

“Again.” Nia commanded, looking down at the blonde lieing on the floor a few feet in front of her.

 

“I-I can’t…” Clarke panted, laying her naked body on the floor. She couldn't care less that she was naked; at first she was. But after transforming so many times, she couldn’t give a damn anymore. The cold a great relief to her over heating, sweaty body. “Please…”

 

“I said again.” Nia growled, glaring at her. Clarke groaned before crying out. Her body started transforming again. Bones broke, flesh ripped. Just a few moments later a blonde werewolf stood, swaying on it’s feet. 

 

Clarke whimpered in her wolf form, tail tucked between her legs. She was on her hands and knees, too weak to get up. Nia walked around her, slowly, taking it the weakened girl.

 

“Change back.” She barked out, watching the wolf turn human once more. 

 

Clarke gasped out when she was human again. Her body shook, pain flared all over her body. She wanted to cry, but her tears ran out long ago. She gasped in large breathes as she tried to ignore the pain; trying but failing. 

 

“Please….” She cried, her voice hoarse from screaming. “Please...no more...I can’t..”

 

“You can and you will.” Nia snapped. “You do as I say now.” Clarke shook her head. She didn't want too. The pain was too great; she felt like she would pass out at any time. Nia only glared before snapping again. 

 

“Again.”

 

**[-Trikru “Grounder’ Base-]**

**[On the way to Mt. Weather]**

 

Lexa watched the trees fly by them from the passenger seat of the jeep. In the driver’s sat Lincoln, in the back was Anya. They would be arrving at the stopping point for the vehicles soon, then they would have to set out on foot. She ground her teeth ogether, wishing the car would go faster. An uneasiness had slowly started to fill her. It was low, but she could still feel it. 

 

“Lex?” Anya asked from the back, after watching Lexa clench and unclench her fists several times.

 

“Hmm?” Lexa answered, still watching out the window.

 

“You’re worried.” Anya said, more of a statement than a question. 

 

“Really?” Lexa said sarcastically. “What was your first clue?”

 

“We’ll get her back.” Anya said, ignoring Lexa’s snarky comment. Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat.

 

“I know..” Lexa sighed. “Not just her. Bellamy and Octavia too.” She said, glancing at Linclon. She could see his knuckles tighten, slowly becoming white. 

 

“Sha.” Lincoln murmured, looking straight at the road. The vehicle was silent for a few moments, before their radio cut in.

 

“Commander?” Indra’s voice was heard.

 

“Sha?” Lexa answered.

 

“We will be arriving at the mark in less than 15.” The woman reported. 

 

“Good. Make sure the rest know to be ready.” Lexa said before cutting off. Her gaze went back to the window, watching the trees fy by again; wishing Clarke was there with her.

 

**[-Mt. Weather Facility-]**

**[-Cells-]**

 

Octavia paced in a circle in the small area of her cage. She was worried for her friends, who had still not come back from being taken by the guards hours ago. She was especially worried for her brother.

 

“Will you stop that?” Max asked boredly. “Pacing won’t bring them back. If they come back anyways.” Octavia growled deeply at the brunette, but chose to ignore her, and continued pacing.

 

“What are they doing to them?” Octavia asked, glancing at the doors. She growled lightly to herself because her senses were still dulled and she couldn’t hear much more than what a human could.

 

“They do different things to each of us.” Caleb said quietly, curling up in a corner of his cage. 

 

“Like what though?” The young brunette asked, stopping her pacing for a few moments to listen.

 

“Well, I know when they took me back,” Caleb began, “They tested my strength and brains. With Spike, they tested his endurance and healing.”

 

“They put me through these weird test to see if I could still see and smell in during different situations.” Max commented.

 

“Fighting and searching was mine.” Falcon piped up.

 

“Brains, searching, and sense..” Octavia frowned. “That’s not that bad.”

 

“Might not sound like it, but it’s horrible.” Max said, rolling onto her side to face the other girl. “I was blind folded and put in an area of different hallways that smelt like nothing but death. I had to find my way out with my hands behind my back and other wolves chasing me...” She grimaced at the memory. “Found out it met like death because that’s where they put the bodies after they were killed. Fed them to the other werewolves in there…”

 

“Shit..” Octavia muttered. “What the hell could they want with Clarke and Bell…” She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, whining slightly. She just wanted her family back. She wanted to go home. The wolves sat in silence for a long time.

 

Until the doors opened once more and six guards came in to grab Spike, Falcon, and Caleb.

 

**[-Lexa’s Team; close to Mt. Weather Facility-]**

 

Murphy whined softly as he lumbered close by the team in his wolf form. Raven, Monty, and Jasper were also walking in their wolf forms as well. Raven was walking close to Anya, ready to protect the woman at a given notice. Monty and Jasper walked closer together, but also close to Lexa as well.

 

Lexa watched the wolves mixed in with her group and couldn’t help but feel a bit of pride. This was what she had wanted ever since Clarke; for wolves and people to live/protect each other. Even though it was just them so far, she hoped the rest of the world would soon follow. 

 

Lexa snapped out of her thoughts when Monty and Jasper stopped suddenly. Their heads were lifted up, noses twitching, before they whined softly. She glanced at Raven and saw the dark brown wolf’s fur bristling and the wolf was growling slightly.

 

“Anya?” Lexa asked, watching the wolves curiously and cautiously.

 

“I’m not sure.” Anya replied.

 

“Hod op.” Lexa said to the rest of the team, who had walked a bit ahead of them. She saw her group stop and notice the wolves. The group tensed and looked around at the woods around them. It was a tense silence for a few minutes.

 

Then Raven yipped once, then again. And shot out away from the group. Monty and Jasper both barked once at each other before taking off after Raven. 

 

“Follow them.” Lexa ordered before making her way after the wolves at a fast pace to keep up. She heard Murphy growl before he too followed. They followed the wolves into a small clearing, their noses to the ground, whining softly. Jasper yipped again before walking over to a tree at the edge of the clearing. What he found made Lexa’s stomach drop.

 

There was Bellamy, tied by his wrists up on the tree so that he was hanging from a few low branches. He was bloody, cut up and bruised. He didn’t have a shirt, but his pants were torn. His head hung low, on his chest. Lexa swallowed the bile that rose in her throat before she nodded to Nyko to check on him.

 

“He’s alive Heda,” Nyko said after a few moments. “But barely.” They then froze as they heard a soft groan. 

 

“G-get….aw..ay..” Bellamy groaned.

 

“Bellamy?” Lexa walked over a few steps. “We’re here. You’re safe now.”

 

“N..no….” He groaned again, trying to warn them. “...t-trap...knew you w-were coming...n-need t-to..”

 

“What?” Echo stepped up, concern shining in her eyes. “Bellamy what-” Before she could finish speaking a large growled sounded behind them. The group turned behind them with wide eyes to find a large black wolf with red and white stripes in its fur and bandages over it’s eyes, snarling at them. Another growl sounded to their left. This time a light, sandy brown colored wolf that was slightly smaller stepped out of the shadows. This one had green eyes. It too bared it’s fangs. Finally, a light brown average sized wolf stepped out of the shadows to their right. It had a fur sticking up from the top of it’s head to the start of it’s back, like a mohawk. Dark blue eyes glowered at them.

 

“Stay close!” Lexa ordered her group, looking between the three werewolves with wide eyes. Anya moved closer to Lexa, aiming her gun at the smaller wolf. The black wolf didn’t appear to like this, because it snarled and stepped forward towards her. Gustus turned and trained his gun on the black wolf.

 

Raven stepped forward, snarling at the black wolf, daring him to step towards her mate. Monty and Jasper stuck together, growling at the brown wolf. Murphy bared his teeth at the smaller wolf.

 

“Heda.” Indra said from a few feet away. “What do we do?” The dark skinned warrior glanced at each beast, allies and foes. Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat. Where did these beast come from? Why are they attacking them? Questions ran through her mind at lightning speed. She had to come up solutions fast if they wanted to get out of this predicament alive. But before she could, a shot was fired.

 

The smaller wolf had taken a step back from Murphy, clearly not being strong enough to take on Murphy’s large form, but in doing so he spooked one of Lexa’s teammates. The man shot at the smaller wolf, hitting the wolf’s arm twice. It howled in pain. One shot set off everything else, a chain of different reactions.

 

The black wolf snarled and leapt at the man who had shot the smaller wolf. Murphy turned and slammed into the wolf’s body before it could meet its mark. The brown wolf growled and charge towards Echo and Anya. Raven launched herself and both wolves rolled on the ground in a snarling, biting, match. The smaller wolf growled and went to help the black wolf, but was cut off by Monty and Jasper; both growling and keeping the werewolf at bay. 

 

“Anya don’t!” Lexa called to her friend when she saw her raise her gun towards Raven and the brown wolf fighting. “You might hit her.” Anya bared her teeth but lowered her gun only slightly. A loud yelp made them turn their heads towards the fight between Murphy and the black wolf. The black wolf managed to push Murphy off and slam him into a nearby tree. Murphy slumped to the ground, knocked out. The wolf then turned and snarled at the group of humans, slowly stalking towards them. It was about to launch when Monty’s small wolf form growled and slammed into the wolf. The black wolf got up and snarled loudly. Monty bravely stood in between the much larger wolf and the group of humans.

 

“Gustus!” Lexa whispered, keeping her eyes on the snarling beasts. “Who has the tranquilizers?”

 

“I do.” Echo said, pulling them out and handing them over to Lexa. Lexa nodded and loaded her gun. 

 

“Cover me.” Lexa ordered as soon as she hand it loaded. “But do not kill them.” Her friends nodded and raised their guns to the wolves, who were busy fighting amongst themselves. Lexa backed away from the group and walked around. She climbed up a large boulder and looked down. She aimed the gun down at the group of beasts; mainly at the big black one. The wolf was giving them the most trouble. She took a deep breath; the wolf and Monty were moving around, snapping at each other. She aimed carefully as to not accidentally shoot Monty instead. She put her finger on the trigger and was about to squeeze it lightly, but froze as she felt warm breath on her neck. 

 

A light growl sounded behind her. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she slowly turned her head. Behind her stood a dark brown werewolf with black markings. It’s teeth were bared and before Lexa could do anything, it leapt at her, taking her off the boulder. She cried out as her back hit the ground. The weight of the beast on her as it put a paw on her chest.

 

“Lexa!” She heard Gustus yell. She opened her mouth to yell at him to stay put, but she had to stop as the beast snapped its jaws down at her. She raised her gun up as fast as she could so the wolf could snap its jaws down on the it. She struggled to keep the beast’s snapping jaws away from her face before the werewolf was slammed into, making it yelp and tumble away.

 

Lexa looked up to see Murphy standing over her, growling at the other wolf. Lexa scrambled to her feet as the new wolf roared at Murphy. Not a moment later Murphy lost his snarl. He tilted his head and whimpered slightly. Lexa looked at him weirdly, wondering why the male wolf was suddenly like this. Her question was answered when he changed back into his human form and breathed out a single name.

 

“Emori?”

 

**[-Mt. Weather Facility-]**

**[-Lab-]**

 

Nia watched the young blonde sleep; curled up in the corner of the room, hugging her knees uncomfortably to her chest as she lied on her side. She tilted her head at the girl, wondering what Lexa could see in her. The blonde was a fighter, that’s for sure. She had lasted a lot longer in resistance to her control than the other wolves. She smirked. By now the four wolves she had sent out would be rounding up Lexa’s group, bringing them to her.

 

Her gaze landed back on the blonde; who was now clothed in a loose shirt and shorts. Her eyes went over the long chains on the girl’s neck and arms, chaining her like an animal.  _ Just like the mutt she is.  _ Nia smirked as she watched the girl’s chest rise and fall gently.

 

“Rest peacefully for now,  _ Klark _ .” She said with a wicked grin. “It’ll be the last time you do.”

 


	9. All Over Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIT GOES DOWN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The last chapter to this part of the series.
> 
> It's hella angsty tbh. And you all better be happy because this is the longest chapter I have EVER written for anything before. Over 5k words , over 14 freaking pages.(for one chapter?!) YES! You all are lucky i love ya lol

**[-Lexa’s Team; close to Mt. Weather-]**

 

“Emori!” Murphy said to the snarling beast. “It’s me; John!” The wolf growled at the boy, but did not step any closer.

 

“Murphy.” Lexa said quietly; she was standing a few feet behind him with her handgun raised. Her tranq gun was destroyed by the other werewolf. “Is it her?” She asked, not taking her eyes off of the wolf in front of them.

 

“It is.” He snapped back. “Please Emori, remember?” The boy pleaded, hoping his mate would recognize him. Emori growled lightly, but not as deeply as before. She tilted her head a fraction, her eyes trained on Murphy. “That’s right.” Murphy murmured, taking a step forward. “I’m your mate, please remember.”

 

Emori whined softly, taking a step back. She wanted to back down; some part of her knew Murphy wouldn’t harm her. But the pain she had endured, and was feeling because of  _ them _ was too much. She couldn't ignore it.

 

When Murphy was just a few feet away, Emroi snapped. She snarled and launched herself towards him, only to be shot down. 

 

“No!” Murphy cried as Emori fell to the floor, whimpering. He turned towards indra, who had taken the shot, and roared at her.

 

“Calm down.” Indra snapped at the wereboy. “It’s just a fast acting tranq. She’ll be fine.” Murphy bared his teeth at Indra before taking a step forward, not believing her. Indra glared and raised her gun towards him.

 

“Em pleni!” Lexa snapped at them. “Murphy, check on her if you don’t believe Indra.” She said before turning towards the rest of the team and the other wolves. While she and Murphy had dealt with Emori, the rest of her team managed to subdue the other rogue wolves. She walked over to where two boys laid on the ground, unconscious, and though the other was still in wolf form and was by a tree; being held at gunpoint by Gustus and Lincoln.

 

The smaller wolf from the three growled warningly at the two humans. But his tail was tucked and he cowered low to the ground. Lexa walked over carefully, as to not spook him any further.

 

“Heda.” Gustus said warningly to her, so she wouldn’t get too close. Lexa grunted in reply before stopping a few feet away.

 

“Can you change back?” Lexa asked the wolf. He looked at her and growled lightly, looking between the guns. “Stand down.” She said after a moment.”

 

“But-” Lincoln started to say but was cut off.

 

“You heard me.” Lexa said bluntly. Gustus and Lincoln looked at each other before slowly lowering their weapons. The wolf looked at the three of them again, whimpering once, before they heard the telltale sounds of the shift. Within moments a sandy haired boy sat in front of them. His wide green eyes stared up at them in fear. Lexa frowned slightly, he couldn't be more than 16.

 

“What is your name?” She asked him softly, crouching down so she was eye level with him. He shuffled back slightly, eyes widening even more. Lexa could see a few tears leak out of his eyes as they glanced behind her to his other companions. Lexa glanced back before looking back at the boy. “Don’t worry, they are safe. Just asleep.” 

 

“W-who are you?” The boy asked after a few moments.

 

“She asked you first.” Gustus grunted. 

 

“Gustus.” Lexa said with a glare. Gustus pursed his lips before remaining silent.

 

“I am Lexa, and these are my companions.” She said, nodding to the rest of the group. 

 

“C-Caleb.” The boy said. “M-my name is..Caleb.” 

 

“Good.” Lexa smiled softly. “What are you doing here?”

 

Caleb stiffened, his head started to ache. He squeezed his eyes shut, gripping his hands in his hair. Remembering what he was supposed to do. What the Ice Queen had ordered.

 

_ Fetch the intruders. _

 

_ Kill them if necessary, but I want their leader alive. _

 

_ And if you get caught. Do not tell them anything; kill yourself if you have to. _

 

“I..I..” Caleb sucked in breaths, his head was aching badly. “Can’t say. Can’t say.” He started shaking his head back and forth. He felt like his head would split open. Lexa frowned as she watched the boy start to panic, hearing him mumble words. “She’ll hurt us...kill us...c-can’t say...can’t let them know…”

 

“Hey, hey,” Lexa spoke softly. “No one is going to hurt you anymore.”

 

“She will.” Caleb cried. “She’ll kill them...she’ll- she-” His eyes then rolled to the back on his head, the pain in his body seemed to much.

 

“Nyko!” Lexa called to him as she reached for the boy. She cradled him in her lap as Nyko raced over. She watched him check Caleb over, by now the boy had stopped shaking.

 

“I don’t know for sure what it is.” Nyko said, shaking his head. The boy’s skin was cold, and he was pale. “It looks like...like a withdrawal. That’s the only way I can explain it.”

 

“A withdrawal from what?” Anya said, squatting down next to them.

 

“I don’t know.” Nyko replied.

 

“Lex, look.” Anya said, nodding to the boy. Lexa looked down and her eyes widened when she say the boy’s arm. She had not seen it before, probably because she was trying to make sure the boy didn’t sift and tear them apart. On the boy’s left arm was several tattooed numbers. the numbers looked like they were engraved several times in the skin. Then right next to the six digits was the letters: MT. W. 

 

“Whatever it was the boy was on..” Lexa started, gripping Caleb softly. “It’s where Clarke is.” She swallowed the lump in her throat before giving the boy to Nyko.

 

“I want eight men to take these five back to bass.” Lexa ordered. “Murphy; you coming or going with them?”

 

“I’m staying with my mate.” Murphy growled lightly, as if daring her to say otherwise. Lexa nodded, understanding. “Once back home take them to the infirmary.” The men nodded before they started gathering the werewolves up.

 

“As for the rest of us.” She addressed the rest of her crew. “Let’s go.”

 

**[-Mt. Weather Facility-]**

**{-Cells-}**

 

“This isn’t good.” Max said as she paced her cage. “This is not good at all.”

 

“Tell me about it.” Heidi grumbled.

 

“It’s been hours. Bellamy and Clarke aren’t back yet.” Octavia growled out. “And now the other’s? What the hell are they doing?”

 

“I swear I’ll rip their throats out if they’ve hurt them anymore than they already did…” Max growled. Octavia watched her warily. So far the girl had acted carefree and had the ‘I don’t give a flying fuck’ attitude, but now she paced and looked like she was going to combust.

 

“I wanna go home.” Ashley sniffled from her cage.

“We will.” Max said, trying to reassure the girl. “I hope…”

 

Octavia pitied the small girl, wishing none of them were here. She sighed and slumped in her cell. There was nothing to do but wait. It wasn’t long before they heard a muffled grunt, followed by a shout that was cut off.

 

“What the..?” Heidi said from her cage. Everyone else wondering the same thing. They looked at the doors leading into the room in tense silence. 

 

“Maybe one of the guards was just fucking around?” Max whispered. 

 

“I don’t think-” Jax was cut off as the doors slammed open and in walked-

 

“Lincoln!” Octavia cried out in joy. 

 

“Octavia!” Lincoln said with a grin, lowering his weapon and ran to her cage. “He pulled out a key and unlocked the cage. Once it was open, Octavia jumped into his arms.

 

“I’m so glad you’re here.” She said, voice muffled from his shirt. He shushed her and set her down. It was then that she noticed Indra and Nyko behind them.

 

“Indra!” Octavia grinned and hugged the older woman. Indra stiffened, but softened a moment later, returning the hug. 

 

“Good to see you alive goufa.” She said softly. “Now get off.” Octavia grinned as she stepped back.

 

“Who are they?” A cold voice asked behind them. Octavia turned to see different gazes, some with fear and some with hostility, directed towards them.

 

“Oh, guys this is Lincoln, Nyko, and Indra.” Octavia said, taking a few steps closer.

 

“Humans?” Heidi asked with a growled, glaring at them.

 

“Yeah,” Octavia bristled. “But they are good. They came to save us.”

 

“How do we know this isn’t another trap?” Heidi spat.

 

“It is not.” Indra said. “I assure, we are here to get you out. All of you.”

 

“Do you trust them?” Jax asked, looking at Octavia.

 

“With my life.” She answered back.

 

“Then that’s good enough for us.” Max answered. “Now get us the hell out of here.”

 

**[-Mt. Weather Facility-]**

**{-Lab Area-}**

 

“Alright, good.” Lexa said into her earpiece after Indra reported. “Indra has Octavia and a few others.” She said to the rest of the group, which was Echo, Gustus, Anya, and few men.

 

“Others?” Echo asked.

 

“Sha.” Lexa said with a somber look. “They had them in cages, mostly young adults; but there was a goufa.”

 

“What?” Anya said, eyes blazing. “How could they?”

 

“I don’t know, but for now we continue.” Lexa said, getting nods from the rest of them. She then turned and lead them down a hallway.

 

They had managed to get into the mountain, through a few passages Monty and Jasper had sniffed out. They had taken down the guards, though two of her men and Jasper had to fall back because of injuries. She had split the group into two, to cover more ground, and the tactic did not disappoint them. Indra was now getting the captured and frightened wolves to safety. With one objection completed, the next step was to find Clarke.

 

“They came across several other guards, taking them easily. Too easily in Lexa’s opinion. Lexa was feeling uneasy. So far they had almost no casualties; to anyone else it would seem fantastic, but to Lexa it wasn’t. Especially with the Ice Queen. Lexa knew something big was going to happen soon, but she didn’t know what.

 

**[-Mt. Weather Facility-]**

**{-Labs-}**

 

Nia watched the scenes with a sick smile. On the screens showed Indra and her team getting teh wolves out then on another, Lexa’s team walking closer to her. 

 

When Nia had realized her ‘obedient’ wolves had been conquered, she was furious. But after calming down, she saw that this could still work in her favor. 

 

“Dammit.” Cage muttered besides her. “They are getting closer.”

 

“Let them.” Nia responded, not really paying attention. “Things will still work out.”

 

“What about the wolves escaping?” Tsing asked irritated. “We’ve spent so much time on them already.”

 

“We’ll capture new ones after.” Nia said casually. “Once Lexa’s out of the way everything will fall into place.” Tsing huffed but said no more. After a few moments, Nia spoke again. “Get the girl into place. It’s almost time.”

 

“Emerson!” Cage said to the nearest guard. “Move her.”

 

“If she struggles?” Emerson asked.

 

“Do whatever you need to do.” Cage said with a wave of his hand. Emerson grinned before walking to the other side of the room where Clarke was chained and gagged.

 

“Let’s go blondie.” He said with a roguish grin before hauling her to her feet, dragging her out of the room.

 

**[-Mt. Weather Facility-]**

**{-Lab Area (Lexa)-}**

 

“Can’t be too much further.” Lexa muttered as they continued their search. By now her group had dwindled to just her, Anya, and Raven. The other’s had not gotten hurt, but the further they had travelled into the mountain, the more corridors they encountered. They had to split in order to cover more ground.

 

Raven sniffed the floor and tasted the air. Lexa watched the werewolf’s jaws open slightly as she did. The beast was quiet alert, and for that Lexa was thankful. Raven had already saved her ass on more than one occasion that night. 

 

Lexa was brought out of her thoughts when Raven suddenly took off down one of the corridors on their left.

 

“Raven!” Lexa hissed as she and Anya chased after the girl. When they finally reached her, Raven was by a steel door, which had a print scanner attached to it. Lexa glanced down at Raven, only to find her softly growling at the door. The brunette looked at Anya, and nodded to her. 

 

“Rav, back up.” Anya said before blasting the scanner with her gun. Lexa then kicked the door open before gasping, breath getting caught in her throat. The room was dimly lit, but Lexa could still see the figure in the back of the room. Clarke was chained down to the floor. Chains wrapped about her wrists, her neck, and over her chest so her arms were trapped. A gag was over her mouth. Lexa could see cuts and bruises all over the girl, which should have gotten her attention that something was wrong. Werewolves healed fast; she shouldn’t be bleeding or have bruises. But all that went through her mind was that she found her love.

 

“Clarke?” She said to the girl. Clarke’s head snapped up as she heard Lexa. The brunette got about two steps in before Clarke jerked forward and started yelling through her gag. The gag muffled her words, neither Lexa nor Anya could tell what she was trying to say. Lexa looked into the frantic blue eyes, trying to understand. 

 

“Clarke, what-” A  bang sounded behind them, followed by a loud yelp. Anya and Lexa looked back to see Raven slumped over, a gunshot wound to her chest.

 

“Raven!” Anya yelled , taking a step forward.

 

“I wouldn't do that if I were you.” A voice sounded from the hallway, making both girls freeze. Nia walked into the room followed by Cage and Emerson. Emerson had a gun pointed towards the two girls and in Nia’s hand was another gun, the one used to shoot Raven. “Don’t worry, An.” She said with a smirk. “She’s not dead. Wouldn’t want my future experiment dead now would we?”

 

“She is not your plaything.” Anya growled, fury in her eyes.

 

“Not yet.” Nia said with a shrug. “But soon, after I deal with you two.”

 

“Drop your weapons.” Cage said to the girls. “Now.” 

 

“Hell no.” Lexa growled, pointing her gun towards Emerson.

 

“I would do as he says.” Nia told them, pulling out a small device. “Other wise, bad things will happen.” 

 

“Yeah, bad things to you.” Anya spat. Nia raised her eyebrow, and shrugged.

 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” She said before pressing the button on it. Not a moment later Clarke started screaming. Lexa snapped her head towards the blonde, only to see her writhing on the floor, thrashing in her chains.

 

“Stop!” Lexa shouted, her heart breaking at the sound of Clarke’s screams.

 

“Drop your weapons first.” Cage said. Lexa gritted her teeth. She didn’t want to drop her weapon, but Clarke was still screaming. She shut her eyes before sighing.

 

“Drop them Anya..” She said before placing her gun on the ground. Anya pursed her lips before following suit. 

 

“Kick them over here.” Emerson instructed them. They both kicked their guns toward him.

 

“Excellent.” Nia said before pressing the button again. Clarke stopped screaming a few moments later, instead started panting heavily from the pain. “Now we can actually start some fun.”

 

“Fuck you.” Lexa spat at the woman, anger coursing through her veins. It only made Nia grin.

 

“Emerson, unlock the girl.” She told the soldier.

 

“But-” He started to say but was cut off.

 

“She won’t do anything.” Nia said. “She know the punishment if she does.”

 

He nodded before handing the gun to Cage. He went over and unlocked the chains on Clarke. The chains fell with a thump.

 

“I must say Lexa,” Nia said, starting to walk around them. “You sure know how to pick them. It took me much longer to train the girl than the others.”

 

“Train?” Lexa asked, a sick feeling fell in her stomach.

 

“Yes, train.” Nia said, casting her gaze down at Clarke, who was still on the ground, looking at Nia with wide eyes. “Loyal to me, and me only.”

 

“Clarke would never be loyal to you.” Lexa spat, fists clenching.

 

“Like I said before, it took awhile.” Nia commented with a smile. 

 

“What did you do to her?” Anya asked, glaring at the woman.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Nia responded, looking back at the two girls. Lexa and Anya glared right back. “Would you like a demonstration?” Before either girl could answer she continued. “Clarke, here.”

 

Lexa and Anya turned their gazes back to the blonde. Clarke gritted her teeth, pain radiating throughout her body as she tried to fight the order.

 

“Now Clarke.” Nia said again. Clarke whimpered lightly before getting to her feet shakily and stumbling over to Nia. The woman grinned and looked at the two girls in front of her. Lexa watched Clarke with wide eyes. Clarke kept her eyes downcast as she stepped next to Nia.

 

“Clarke..” Lexa breathed, wishing the girl would look up. Clarke bit back tears, wanting nothing more than to slit Nia’s throat and go home.

 

“How does it feel Lexa?” Nia asked. “To have everything you’ve ever had ripped away from you?” She put her hand on Clarke’s shoulder, making the younger girl flinch. Rage filled Lexa again as she watched Clarke flinch.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Lexa asked.

 

“There was once a time where I believed in you, Lexa.” Nia said after a few moments. “When you would help us cut down the vermin in this world.” She looked down at Clarke as she said the word vermin. “When you helped the human race fight against these beast. But then you called it quits and tried to be friends with them. These creatures are mindless beasts.”

 

“They are not.” Anya said, glaring at her.

 

“We can be friends with them.” Lexa said. “We’ve already proved that with some.”

 

“How so?” Nia asked, her icy glare piercing them. “By capturing them and promising all will be well? That if they sided with you all the evil in the world will disappear?” She scoffed. “The only way for that to happen is if they were all dead.”

 

“Then what are you doing with them?” Lexa asked, narrowing her eyes. “You said they are evil and should be killed, yet you have them here.”

 

“Training them of course.” Nia said, her smile back in place. “What’s a better way to get rid of a species than to have its own kind kill each other?” Lexa’s eyes widened at that.

 

“That’s...you can’t..” Anya stuttered, speechless.

 

“I can, and will.” Nia said with a simple shrug. “But I can’t do that with you alive.”

 

“Then kill us.” Lexa growled. “You have us here, at gun point. Kill us already.”

 

“Oh I’m not going to kill you.” Nia said, her grip on Clarke’s shoulder tightening. “You saw from earlier that Clarke here still is somewhat hesitant with taking my orders. I had thought she was past that but it would seem I was wrong. So..it order to break her completely..she’ll be the one to kill you.”

 

“N-no!” Clarke spoke up for the first time, eyes wide.

 

“Oh yes.” Nia grinned.

 

“She won’t.” Lexa said, her voice breaking slightly.

 

“But she will.” Nia argued.

 

“I-I won’t.” Clarke shook her head. “I won’t d-do it.”

 

“You can and you will.” Nia growled. “Emerson.” She said before Emerson came up and hit Clarke upside the head with the but of his gun.

 

“Clarke!” Lexa shouted as the blonde cried out and fell to her knees, her hands just catching her. “Leave her alone, Nia. Your fight is with me, not her.” 

 

“Wrong.” Nia said, looking down at Clarke. “Although I do hate your guts, and will be enjoy watching them spill across the wall, my main fight is against these creatures. You need to learn that even those who are ‘freindly’ are still wild beasts.” She growled out. Lexa looked between her and Clarke, trying to think of something to do. 

 

“Now…” Nia said as she and Emerson stepped back. “Clarke, change.”

 

Clarke cried out as she felt her blondes started to break and her skin rip. Hot tears ran down her face as her body refused to listen to her once more. She fell on her side as blood spilled out of her ears and nose. Lexa watched in horror as Clarke shifted, rather bloodily, into her wolf form. She’d never seen a transformation as horrible as this, not even the newborns were this traumatic. It only made her anger for the Ice Bitch grow more.

 

It wasn’t long before a bloody blonde wolf stood by Nia. It growled lowly, deep within it’s chest. The blue eyes Lexa had come to love were glazed over, unseeing. It’s mouth was open, some drool slowly dripped from its fangs. 

 

“HMm.” Nia hummed while watching the blonde. “Seems the beast side of her is easier to control than the...other side.”

 

“You bitch..” Anya breathed out, watching Clarke with wide eyes.

 

“I’ll fucking kill you for this.” Lexa said, her glare trained back on Nia.

 

“As much as I’d love to see you try, I have much more important things to do.” Nia said dismissively. “Clarke, kill.” Clarke snarled loudly and took a step towards the two girls.

 

“Clarke.” Lexa said as the blonde werewolf started advancing on them. She and Anya had to start taking steps back. “Clarke, please.” The wolf growled loudly back at her.

 

“You can try all you want, Lexa.” Nia laughed. “It’s not going to work.”

“Clarke! It’s me!” Lexa tried, desperately. She now know how Murphy felt when he had seen his mate. Anya pulled out a knife from her boot beside Lexa, ready to defend her friend it it came to that. Though she hoped it wouldn’t. 

 

The blonde growled once more before launching at the girls. They both ducked different ways, avoiding the snapping jaws off the blonde. It only seemed to anger the beast more. She charged at Lexa, aiming for blood, but stumbled when she felt pain flare in her side. Clarke growled deeply at the knife embedded in her side, her gaze landing on Anya. Clarke roared before launching towards Anya. The dirty blonde leaped out of the way at the last second, making Clarke slam into the wall. The blonde turned and raked her claws through the air where Anya had to duck to avoid them. She did it again and managed to graze Anya’s arm, making blood drip down the girl’s arm. Clarke breathed in the blood, growling again.

 

“Clarke!” Lexa shouted at the werewolf, making Clarke snap her head towards her. “Please this isn’t you!”

 

“It is now, my dear.” Nia said over the snarling beast. “She isn’t yours anymore.” Lexa growled lightly to herself, wanting to cut Nia’s tongue out and feed it to her. Lexa’s gaze snapped back to Clarke when she saw the blonde run at her. Lexa narrowly avoided getting clawed in the side, rolling under the blonde. She then used the wall to jump onto the blonde’s back. She wrapped her arms around Clarke’s thick neck. Clarke roared, rearing onto her hind legs, swiping at her back to try and dislodge Lexa. Lexa moved as much she could, the claws barely caught her a few times. She felt blood drip down her forehead from where Clarke had managed to knock her. 

 

“Clarke listen to me.” Lexa shouted, trying to get into the blonde’s head. “Fight for control! Fight against the hold Nia has on you. I know you’re stronger than she is! Don’t let her win!” She felt Clarke’s chest rumbled softly, not a full growl. The swinging of her arms stopped slightly. “That’s it, come back to me.” Lexa breathed. Nia saw this as well.

 

“Kill them Clarke!” She boomed. “If you fail, all the things you’ve been through so far will seem like a blessing!” This seemed to awaken Clarke again, because she roared once more and slammed her back against the wall. Lexa felt the breath get taken out of her, making her gasp. She felt her arms loosen and she fell onto the floor. Clarke finally managed to buck her off and turned to swipe at her again. Lexa froze as she saw Clarke turn, she knew she wouldn’t be able to move it time. She shut her eyes and prepared for the pain, but it never came. Instead she heard a large grunt and a body slammed into her. 

 

She opened her eyes to see Anya standing over her, blood dripped down her back. In saving Lexa, Anya had gotten clawed down her back. They weren’t deep, but they still stung like hell. They both looked up as Clarke snarled at them. They rolled away from the blonde again. They stood, panting, fighting the urge to lie down. They were both tired and injured, bruised and bloody.

 

Clarke moved to attack Lexa, but moved at the last moment and attacked Anya. Anya tried to move, but the blood loss made her slow. Clarke slammed her body into the wall, making her lose consciousness.

 

“Anya!” Lexa shouted, fear coursing through her as she silently wished for her friend to get up.

 

“Finish her Clarke.” Nia laughed from the far side of the room, clearly enjoying the show. Clarke turned to Lexa, snarling and lumbering towards her. Lexa stepped back until, glaring at Clarke. The blonde charged once more, Lexa dodged. She charged again, Lexa rolled. That’s how it went for several minutes. Clarke swiping and snapping her powerful jaws, and Lexa tucking, rolling, and staying just out of reach from her. But she was getting tired, and fast. Her luck soon ran out.

 

After managing to get out of the way of another swipe, Lexa lost her footing. As she slipped, Clarke took a swing. Lexa bit back a cry as she felt searing pain from her shoulder down her side as she was thrown to the floor. She tried to move her shoulder, realizing that it was either out of place or broken. She moved her hand to her side and found it sticky with blood. Fuck.

 

Before she could get all the way back up onto her feet, she was slammed into. She gasped as the werewolf’s body loomed over her; pinning her to the ground. Her eyes widened as she saw teeth inches from her face. She looked up and caught ahold of blue eyes. Not the ones she had fallen in love with, but the ones belonging to a beast.

 

This was it.

 

This was how she was going to go.

 

She couldn’t help the tears that started to flow down her cheeks. She felt afraid, but not for herself. Even though she was moments from death, she was not afraid of dying. No, she was afraid for Clarke. Clarke, who tried to view the world as a ray of sunshine. Who made Lexa love again. Who she cared about so deeply. She knew if Clarke killed her, it would break her so deeply. And Nia would have all the control over her.

 

_ I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you. _

 

Her vision was starting to go hazy, from all the blood loss. But an idea struck her. It was stupid, reckless, and would probably get her killed. But it wasn’t like she wasn’t already heading there. She had to try though. 

 

“Go ahead.” Lexa whispered to her. The blonde stared at her, not backing away but not coming closer. “Kill me.” Lexa said through gritted teeth. “Get it fucking over with. Rip me apart, tear my fucking flesh to goddamn pieces! Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do?!” Tears soaked her cheeks.

Clarke tilted her head slightly, looking down at the human. She let out a small whimper as Lexa continued to talk. Lexa could feel her body trying to shut down, but she fought against it. She had to. 

 

“Bite me. Rip out my throat, spray my blood against the walls.” Lexa growled out, coughing up a bit of blood. The blonde wolf whimpered again, shaking her head. 

 

“Finish it Clarke!” Nia shouted from where she stood, rigid with anxiety. Clarke should have killed the brunette by now, but she hadn’t. Clarke turned to look at Nia, then at Lexa. She whined again, shaking her head once more.

 

“J-just...do it..” Lexa breathed out before her vision went dark. the last thing she heard was a mournful howl.

 

_________________

_________________

 

When Lexa came too it was silent. She felt different too. She blinked open her eyes, adjusting to the light, though it wasn’t that bad. The lights were dimmed a bit. She was confused, where the hell was she?

 

Then everything came back to her. Clarke, Nia, Anya. Lexa took in her surroundings, after realizing she was prompted up against a wall. She was still in the room; the room where it all happened. But it was a totally different scene than what she had fallen unconscious to.

 

Blood. On the floors, on the walls; everywhere. She could see two bodies and she could clearly see that they were Cage’s and Emerson’s. There was another body too, but it was so mutilated that it was unrecognizable. Though Lexa knew whose it was. Nia was dead. 

 

She shifted her gaze towards where she knew Anya would be. Her eyes widened as she saw that Anya was bandaged up, still breathing. It was only then that she saw that, she too, was bandaged up. She had a makeshift sling on. She shifted slightly and froze when she felt someone next to her. She looked down and saw Clarke, although naked except for a ripped shirt, curled up next to her. 

 

Tears started to fill her eyes and she looked her over. There were still several bruises and many, many cuts. But she was alive. Lexa glanced back up at the room, she could only guess as to who killed them. She looked back down after a moment to find blue orbs staring back at her. Her breath caught in her throat because these eyes, these precious blue eyes, where the ones she remembered falling in love with.

 

Clarke slowly sat up, looking at Lexa, making sure she was alright. When Lexa gave her a small smile, a sob burst through her. Immediately Lexa’s face transformed into one of concern.

“I-I’m sorry Lexa…” Clarke said, tears running down her face. “I’m so..so sorry..”

 

“Clarke…” Lexa said softly, voice cracking slightly.

 

“I wanted to stop…” Clarke said quietly. “I wanted to so bad...but everything hurt...she..she was so strong…” Her body racked with silent sobs. “I didn’t want...I didn’t…”

 

“Shh, shh.” Lexa said, pulling her into her as careful as she could. “It’s okay.”

 

“No..I..” She felt Clarke shudder. “I killed them….I was so angry...I..ripped them apart..a-and I wanted to...it was so wrong..but I fucking enjoyed i b-because...w-what she did…” Clarke couldn’t speak anymore. she buried her head in the crook of Lexa’s neck. A few tears and rolled down the brunettes face as well, heartbroken that her love was in so much pain still.

  
“It’s all over now.” Lexa said, kissing her head. “You’re safe. Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already planning on another part of the AU verse tbh. What can I say? I'm werewolf and clexa trash. Oops.
> 
> Anyways, few things real quick:
> 
> 1) Since I'm hella bored most days and have no one to talk to (sadly) any of you kiddos wanna talk to me I've got kik (gaitorbait55) and my fandom instgram is: kom_trikru (I post most of my The 100 art on there btw)
> 
> 2) I'm working on the sequel for "I don't care (what they say about you)"!! I'm going to try to have most of it written before I release the first chapter, just because I want to make sure everything makes sense and shit. Anyways, be on the look out for that in the near future (hopefully lol)
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Hope you enjoyed :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be putting some of my own OCs in here as the story progresses <3


End file.
